It is well known that the ability to absorb new concepts and ideas is at its strongest during the early years of childhood development. For example, toddlers are generally able to learn a language, with correct accent, much more easily than adults. The ability to understand written music, however, is made difficult by the complexity of certain musical structures and the counter-intuitive nature of traditional music notation. Devices and methods are needed which will allow a child of young age to begin to understand musical structures, taking particular advantage of the child's heightened ability to learn both aurally and visually.